


Vampire Pocket Porny

by FandomVulture333



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Time, Princes & Princesses, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomVulture333/pseuds/FandomVulture333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A princess meets a vampire prince at ball and her night becomes the best night of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Pocket Porny

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one day and maybe it will help someone think of a scene for their stories. Enjoy :)

They kissed so passionately, so deeply, so lustfully. When they pulled apart from each other, she looked at the vampire prince and saw the deadly desire in his eyes to love this mortal princess. She tickled his neck with light kisses, then went in for a fetish bite on his neck. Twisting and clenching down on the skin, knowing that it had no effect on him. He shut his eyes in light of this turn by the mortal princess, then dug his nails into her back forcing her to let go of him with moan of enjoyment.

“Is this what you wanted miss?” he asked her.

“No, I want more of you. And I want you to have some of me.” she panted.

The princess leaned her neck to the side, showing her pale but elegant neck. The vampire prince drooped his head to lightly kiss her neck, then he went in for the bite. It felt like a needle prick as he bit and began to take from her. She moaned and panted as little by little, life was being taken away from her. When he sensed that he had taken his need, the vampire prince let go of the royal mortal’s neck. Then he pricked his finger with his canine and put a drop of his blood on each fang hole in which they healed instantly. Then he started to unlace the back of the princess’s ball gown and peel each layer off of her magnificently sculpted body. Until all she left on was her undergarments, he stopped, picked up her hand and put it on his vest. She began to unbutton his waistcoat and vest. Until he only had his underwear on, she took off every clothing item. She noticed that he too had a magnificently carved, yet pale body. The princess took his hand and led him to his bed. There they sat and kissed gently and passionately every now and then. She’d crawl inwards to the middle of the castle of a bed, then the princess began to pull the vampire prince in with her. He crawled on top of her and began to feel her precious body while lacing it with kisses. He took off her undergarments and looked at the beautiful body that she had that was God given. He kissed her breasts and began cup each one of them with his mouth. The princess panted heavily as if reaching it. Then he took off his underwear and let her body feel his.

“Are you new to this?” the vampire prince asked.

The princess nodded yes, and then he continued,

“Then I’m sorry to say that, this could hurt.”

He entered her. Her eyes opened wide and she felt how much she was being filled. It was all foreign but she was loving every second of it. He made himself known in that body really quickly as she was reaching to the heavens and all the way to the universe. Once she came back down to earth, he let go of her and kissed her one last time before falling asleep. In the princess’s mind all she could think about was that she was making love to this vampire prince whom she’d only known for a few dates. At this point she didn’t care. She was still having the best time of her life. With the man of her dreams by her side it was all good.


End file.
